A Night With The Boys
by Flightless Falcon
Summary: Bella spends an evening with Edward, Jasper, and Emmett while Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Rosalie are in Paris. Just a little one shot I decided to write while I was taking a break from writing the multi-chaptered fanfics.


**A/N: Just a short little one shot I decided to do while I was taking a break from writing long stories :). I hope you like it. For those of you familiar with my fanfic Blood Moon I do plan on writing the sequel after my trip to Australia. This was just an idea I had while I was sitting around, and I just had to hurry and get it out! So without further delay...**

Jasper, Emmett, Edward, and I sat in the living room watching the new sleek black plasma T.V. Charlie was out of town, and I was, to his knowledge staying with Alice. What he didn't know was that Alice, along with the other girls and Carlisle were off in Paris. Alice had urged me to come along but I had politely declined. Edward did not plan to go and I could not be with out him. They had been gone for two weeks. They were due back tomorrow. I could not imagine two weeks away from Edward. I did not know how Alice and Rosalie could be away from Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett flicked through the channels mindlessly until he finally stopped on one. I noted the name of the program, _Dangerous Encounters_, on the _National Geographic Channel_. I watched as a large Grizzly bear ambled across the screen. The narrators voice was dull, as most narrator's voices were. Yet strangely enough it kept my attention.

Edward chuckled at something and wrapped his arm around me. I realized suddenly that I had dropped in a lounging position, my head rested against his hard granite side. "Tired, love?" He whispered. His topaz eyes were warm and full of amusement now.

"No," I slurred.

My heart hammered against my chest when he leaned in to kiss me. His kiss may have been light and innocent, but it was still enough send electric currents down my spine. I felt the warmth enter my cheeks, to my embarrassment.

"Well, she isn't tired now." Emmett snickered.

That only forced more color into my cheeks. "How come you get to have this effect on me?" I asked Edward, pouting slightly.

"What effect do I have on you?" Edward asked bemused. He _almost_ mastered the expression perfectly, but I saw right through his act.

"You know!" I accused shrewdly.

Emmett broke into a wide grin, and I knew I would not like what was about to come out of his mouth. "Edward, she means, that look you give her that causes one or all of three things, her heart to race to the point of crashing through her sternum and then ripping through her chest, her amazing impersonation of a tomato, and or her tripping over her own to feet and falling flat on her face...though you really don't need to be looking at her for that last one to happen." He snickered and leaned over to muss my hair.

"Watch it Emmett, or you will be drinking blood through a straw!" I threatened pulling the fiercest, most threatening expression and body stature I could.

This only elicited Emmett's booming laughter. "This from the girl whose knuckles crumbled like cookies when she tried to punch out that pathetic mutt. I don't think so, sweetheart."

Edward stood up immediately and growled. "She may not be able to, but I can." I stared at him, my mouth agape. I did not know if Edward was just playing and I was terrified.

Emmett rose up as well to face him. "I'd like to see you try."

"Emmett, Edward sit down!" Esme appeared between them, looking every bit a stern mother.

Emmett and Edward sat down. "We were only joking." Edward informed her quietly as he re-took his seat beside me and sat me in his lap.

"We were?" Emmett questioned.

Rosalie appeared beside him, and Emmett gathered her in his arms and Emmett kissed her hard. I had look away, so I did not see Carlisle come to stand beside Esme. "I hope things were not like this all weekend." He said sternly.

"No, no everything was for the most part pleasant." Jasper assured. "How was Paris?" He inquired.

Mentally, I smacked myself. I had nearly forgotten that Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle had gone to France; Esme to purchase a few things for her newest project, she was changing up the decor of the house slightly, Rosalie and Alice, who was now sitting quietly in Jasper's lap, went for the fashion show, and to purchase a whole new wardrobe, and Carlisle went along to accompany them. Despite the fact that they were completely able to take care of themselves Carlisle still felt that two ladies should not wander around Paris alone.

"We weren't expecting the four of you of you until morning at least." Emmett asked casually hiding his disappointment well. Only we knew that he had been planning something for Rosalie.

"Well, we ran into the Volturi, and we needed to beat them home before they came to visit, Bella." Rosalie replied snidely.

"Seriously?" I gasped as I stiffened in Edward's arms. His arms tightened around me as he growled angrily. I didn't learn the real reason for it until Rosalie answered.

"No, we caught the early flight out. There was nothing left to do in Paris." She answered without remorse. There was some low exchange between Emmett and Rosalie that caused Edward to chuckle despite the fact that he was glaring murderously at Rosalie. Rosalie sighed, and looked at me dead in the eyes. "I'm sorry Bella, that was very in considerate of me." She apologized. The apology sounded sincere enough but I thought I could read the sarcasm laced in it. Judging by the fact that Edward was still tense beside me, he knew it wasn't sincere.

"Come on, Bella, you look exhausted." Edward whispered tensely.

"Okay."

He took me in his arms without warning and I wished everyone a good night. Alice rushed over and kissed my cheek. "Wait till you see what I bought you in Paris!" She whispered in my ear. Her delight heavily marinated each word.

If I weren't so tired I would have groaned, and argued with her. She didn't need to buy me anything, and had I not been so tired I would have been afraid of what she might have bought me. Before I could form any question or complaint, Edward had me up stairs and into the bed that he had purchased. As soon as my head it the fluffy goose down pillow my eyes began to droop.

"Goodnight, my love." Edward whispered into my ear before pressing his ears to it.. I would never get used to that sweet velvety voice of his. It would always cause my heart to race and the chills to run down my back.

"Goodnight, my angel." I whispered sleepily. That was the last thing I said as I fell into the safety of my slumber. The sound of Edward's chuckle accompanied me to the land of dreams.


End file.
